


Просто логично

by iscalox



Series: Переводы [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: This is a translation of Only Logical by Cim into Russian.Близится день рождения адмирала Кирка. Очень важно выбрать правильный ресторан и компанию! Действие фика происходит между событиями первого и второго фильмов.Перевод фика Cim Only Logical.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Logical](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232034) by Cim. 



> Бета - H. Z.

Наверное, все дело в том, что у него всегда был адъютант. Несчастная Дженис Рэнд имела полное право ненавидеть капитана до смертного одра. Работка у нее была скучнее скучного, да еще и смертельный риск от двойников капитана из альтернативных вселенных и атакующих демиургов, да еще и наблюдения за тем, как экипаж сходит с ума или превращается в куски пенопласта — об этом тоже не стоит забывать! А ведь для того, чтобы носиться туда-сюда с файлами, делать бутерброды и таскать планшеты, не роняя приложенного пера, она училась в Академии столько же, сколько и техники из отдела Скотти. Как бы то ни было, там, на «Энтерпрайзе», и Спок справился бы не хуже. Он сделал бы все в нагрузку к своим обязанностям. Одной рукой.

Сейчас, получив гораздо более почетное звание адмирала и, в качестве бонуса, письменный стол и место лектора в Академии Звездного флота, Джим остался и без Спока, и без адъютанта, который мог бы таскать за ним пачки бумаг (и к тому же запоминать, какие именно пачки). До сегодняшнего дня это его не огорчало.

Но если подумать, за последние две недели он ни разу не вышел из кабинета, из квартиры, из аудитории с полным комплектом нужных вещей. Интересно, болтают ли об этом кадеты у него за спиной? «Никогда, слышите, никогда не садитесь в лифт с адмиралом Кирком, если спешите — на середине пути он его остановит и поедет обратно!» И это не считая случаев, когда он все же мог обойтись без кителя, без компьютерного диска, без файла. Или когда он не так уж и опаздывал.

Нет, он не постарел, черт возьми! Но вот адъютант бы ему пригодился.

Кирк пытался вспомнить, как же назывался тот вегетарианский ресторанчик. В прошлый раз, когда он пригласил Спока поужинать — невзирая на протест, элегантно выраженный поднятием брови, — тот назвал меню «совершенно адекватным». Кирк был полон раскаяния. В этот раз он твердо намеревался подобрать не более «совершенно адекватное» меню, чем было нужно, чтобы удовлетворить собственные вкусы.

Разбуди Джима посреди ночи, он за секунду вспомнил бы нужный стратегический факт, событие из истории давно исчезнувших культур, коды безопасности всех кораблей, на которых служил. И это не говоря уже о закатах на планетах, которые он никогда больше не увидит, или о лицах давно умерших членов экипажа. Вот если бы было можно оставить попытки вспомнить и подождать, пока объявится Спок! Тот обязательно либо напомнит ему каким-нибудь замечанием, либо вспомнит название сам (вдвоем они никогда не проигрывали, хотя обычно ставки в их играх были значительно выше). Но нельзя было оттягивать. Нужно было заказать столик!

— Таскесс, — в порыве вдохновения обратился Кирк к силиссианке, которой преподавал пару семестров назад. Сейчас она, наверное, уже писала диплом. Силиссианка взволнованно посинела.

— Слушаю вас, адмирал!

На Силиссе жили самые негуманоидные из гуманоидов Федерации. Их приняли совсем недавно. И диета у них была специфическая, намного сложнее простого вегетарианства. Футляр с питательными капсулами висел у Таскесс на поясе, молчаливо подтверждая.

— Я тут вспомнил об одном вегетарианском ресторане, но не припомню название. И я подумал, а не могла бы ты помочь?

Любой силиссианец был бы просто счастлив помочь и попутно изложил бы полный список преимуществ использования автоматизированных кормушек. Таскесс слегка изумилась и спросила:  
— Вы вегетарианец, сэр?

К ее чести, не бросив ни одного взгляда на талию адмирала.

— Капитан Спок, — объяснил тот с ностальгической улыбкой (на Земле это имя было почти так же известно, как и его собственное, а в научных кругах Академии, думается, и более), — пытался склонить меня к вегетарианству много лет. Подозреваю, что у него не вполне получилось. Давай предположим, что я всеядное существо широких взглядов.

Таскесс улыбнулась с терпением, с которым юнцы обычно относятся к древним сорокалетним, и уверила, что все понимает. Первые три ресторана, которые она назвала безо всяких подсказок, идеально отвечали вкусам вулканцев, и Джим удивился, как быстро (и как правильно) она угадала.

Ну да, на человека, предпочитающего вегетарианские блюда, он похож не был. Он и сам об этом знал.

— …мне говорили, что такая текстура связана с природными запасами глицерина. Она не нравится большинству рас-вегетарианцев. А учитывая то, что на этом растении основана вся риттишская кухня… — рассказывало дитя, с энтузиазмом потрясая антеннами. Антенны были видны, так как она коротко стриглась — тонкие черные волосы едва доходили до затылка, покрывая ее голову необычной и эффектной шапкой. 

Гражданский силиссианец (уточнение — силиссианец-важный политик) спрятал бы антенны в вычурной и неустойчивой прическе.

— Ничего очень уж экзотического не нужно, — уточнил Джим. — Пока.

Антенны вернулись на место.

— Конечно, земную кухню тоже не надо, но…

Дитя выглядело удивительно смущенным: ее антенны застыли, а лицо выцвело до цвета слоновой кости с намеком на розовый.

Как внутренняя поверхность ракушки, подумал Кирк. Все то время, что он служил на «Энтерпрайзе», у него на книжной полке лежала большая раковина с Земли, как раз между томом Мильтона и голокубиком с портретом отца. Эту полку он видел почти каждый вечер в течение многих лет со своего места у шахматного стола.

Он с усилием вернулся к настоящему. Теперь Таскесс засомневалась. Даже, возможно, занервничала? Джим, не показывая волнения, придержал дверь, чтобы Таскесс могла выйти в ранневесенний утренний солнечный свет.

— Адмирал, — обратилась она. — Мы ведь говорим об обеде с капитаном Споком?

— У меня скоро день рождения, — беззаботно подтвердил Джим, и только позднее ему пришло в голову, что ответ прозвучал странно. К счастью, Таскесс уже была на полпути к тому, чтобы стать идеальным адъютантом — любопытство выдало только легкое подрагивание антенн, но и то, вероятно, было непроизвольным.

Таскесс пришлось несколько раз начать предложение, прежде чем ей удалось добиться формулировки, не подразумевающей ни малейшего интеллектуального превосходства. «Ранее ей казалось», что вулканцы «в большинстве случаев» предпочитают экзотичные и острые блюда, и «основываясь на весьма ограниченном опыте» в области вулканской кухни, она пришла к выводу…

Джим засмеялся.

— Меня беспокоит не Спок, а я сам!

Антенны застыли, а затем дважды дернулись:  
— А-а-а! Прошу прощения, сэр.

Кирку показалось или в ее голосе прорезалось совершенно несилиссианское раздражение?

Джим вложил в улыбку все свое очарование и разразился потоком благодарностей в ее адрес:  
— Как говорится, мы «идем туда, куда не ступала нога исследователя»… то есть, прости, и исследовательницы тоже, но на мостике этот девиз вызывает у меня гораздо больше энтузиазма, чем в ресторане. Я люблю блюда своего детства — то, что ел, когда рос в Айове. 

Глаза силиссианки округлились. Они стали даже круглее, чем обычно и, так как чисто белый цвет светится на солнце, кадет приобрела явное сходство с привидением. 

— В Айове, сэр, — еле слышно пробормотала она, и Кирк заметил, что пальцы у нее дергаются, как антенны до этого, в древнем жесте одержимого идеей ученого в поисках ручки.

— Конечно, это было давно.

И через неделю станет давнее еще на год (тут Спок заметил бы, что через неделю адмирал постареет только на неделю, и что сейчас ему не сорок четыре, а сорок пять минус пять дней).

— Да, сэр. Ресторан искать традиционный?

— Да. Спасибо, Таскесс.

Они успели дойти до середины двора, и Джиму только теперь одновременно пришло в голову, что а) он понятия не имел, куда нужно кадету — и не исключено, что в противоположную сторону, и б) он не захватил ни одного из дисков с данными из кабинета.

— Вот черт! — выругался он, притормозив, а затем запоздало спросил:  
— Я вас задерживаю, кадет?

Молодому и ясному уму Таскесс понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы принять решение и отказаться от уже назначенных встреч в пользу новых обширных знаний, которые, очевидно, можно было почерпнуть в компании прославленного адмирала.

— Нет, нет, сэр, просто я подумала, что мы могли бы подойти к компьютерному терминалу. Я составлю карту!

И что же ему оставалось делать, кроме как кивнуть и приглашающе махнуть рукой в сторону терминала? Нельзя же было в корне задавить прорезающиеся ростки гениальности! (Сыграв со Споком в шахматы раз пять или сходив единожды на совещание, можно было заметить, что на ростках его гениальности успели потоптаться, пытаясь их задавить, хотя и не вполне успешно. Спока, очевидно, это сделало только сильнее — как обычно, — но независимо от результатов, к его учителям Кирк никакой симпатии не испытывал.)

— Кадет, — обратился Кирк к Таскесс, наблюдая, как она составляет легенду к карте («земные специи» — зеленый, «меняющие вкус» — красный, «вулканские» — синий, «алтаирские» — розовый»).

— Сэр?

— А вы когда-нибудь встречали капитана Спока?

 

У него, конечно, не было никакого права распоряжаться свободным временем Спока начиная с сегодняшнего дня и до дня рождения (хотя Спок, при отсутствии очень срочных проектов, ему бы это позволил). Джим решил, что если учесть оставшееся до дня рождения время (на пять ужинов ровно), то сейчас как раз настал удобный момент, чтобы навестить вулканца (если тот, конечно, был дома). Затем он собирался отстать от него и не беспокоить до самого праздничного дня… по крайней мере, не беспокоить больше одного раза (если, конечно, вдруг не всплывет еще какой-нибудь повод).

К тому же он забыл диски в офисе, но до Спока идти было ближе, да и крюк нужно было сделать совсем маленький, а вулканец легко мог достать всю информацию, что была нужна адмиралу.

— Ах, золотые деньки, — вздохнул Кирк про себя.

Деньки, когда Спок, очевидно впавший в смертную тоску (от своих обязанностей по проверке безупречно работающих команды и корабля), рыскал в поисках чужой работы на случай, если его собственная вдруг закончится. Конечно, это вулканцу не грозило, подумал Джим, тот всегда мог отыскать новую тему для исследований или новую задачу для решения; Спок без малейших усилий одновременно руководил научным отделом, получал награды за собственные изыскания и вдобавок выполнял обязанности офицера мостика. Кирк внезапно задумался о том, зачем Спок заполнял за него бумаги. Не то чтобы Джим не ненавидел документы — то есть, он ненавидел их не меньше любого другого капитана Звездного флота, — но и не то чтобы он был некомпетентен — хотя, конечно, его компетентность была в разы меньше споковой, да и ошибок он делал побольше… может, тут-то и была зарыта собака.  
Адмирал вжал кнопку звонка, и тот издал приглушенный звон, очень похожий на ту имитацию низкого и звучного гонга, которую Спок недавно создал «без малейшего труда». Спок любил казаться строгим аскетом, сверхвулканцем, но ему было не скрыть любви к прекрасному и старомодного чувства долга. Иногда у него даже возникали причуды, которые Джим называл человеческими — разумеется, только если они были одни, потому что любой свидетель счел бы такое высказывание святотатством.

— Войдите!

Голос у Спока стал немного хриплым — от возраста, хотя Спок еще не достиг даже и бальзаковского, по вулканским меркам. Джим так понял, что это скорее говорило о созревании, которое делало звучный голос вулканца все ниже и ниже, так что под конец стало казаться, что слова вылетают из груди, а не изо рта.

Джим вошел в кабинет, почти такой же, как и у него, но отраженный зеркально: стол стоял в дальнем углу и был весь занят аккуратными папками, так что на полках остались только книги и прочий антиквариат. Спок стоял у стола, склонившись над пачкой бумаг и привычно заложив одну руку за спину, а второй придерживая листы. В профиль были хорошо видны изящный изгиб и острый кончик вулканского уха, вылезающего из аккуратных черных волос, в которых появлялось все больше серебра — только что подстриженных волос, отметил Джим.

— Спок, ты подстригся! Я не помешал?

Вулканец даже не поднял глаз, и это говорило о понимании между ними — Спок знал, что Кирк не обидится на невнимание.

— Не помешал, Джим. Я всего лишь просматривал проект бюджета для клуба культурологии. Я рад твоему присутствию и освобожусь через минуту. Учитывая скорость роста волос, для поддержания аккуратной прически мне требуется стрижка один раз в три-четыре недели.

И все это, не теряя концентрации над отчетом. Джиму стало интересно, когда же вулканец умудрился стать куратором клуба. Или же он выступал в другом качестве? Очевидно, предмет давно его интересовал, но Спок не был специалистом в этой области. Джим присел на край стола и с любопытством уставился на бумаги.

— Я почти закончил, адмирал.

— Не обращай на меня внимания!

Он прочел: «затраты на группы устного перевода, каждая минимум из двух носителей языка (по одному на каждый используемый язык). Источник: данные Федерального бюро при Управлении по гражданским делам. В целях повышения точности перевода с помощью универсального переводчика (стандартная модель) и снижения затрат до приемлемого уровня (см. примечание)…»

Спок спрятал документ в небольшой конверт и опустил на стол.

— Кадеты спросили моего мнения. Они хотят получить мою оценку перед тем, как покажут доклад комитету по исследовательским грантам.

Ага! Спок-редактор, туз в рукаве любого кадета — ведь вулканец мог надавать достаточно логичных и практичных советов для того, чтобы довести до ума средненькую работу или полностью переписать плохую.

Вулканец поднял глаза одновременно с Джимом. Одна бровь вопрошающе поползла вверх:  
— Я свободен и собираюсь покинуть кампус. Если, конечно, тебе не нужна моя помощь, — предложил Спок до того, как адмирал успел сам об этом попросить.

— Нет, не свободен. Я тебя занял на вечер, — легко обронил Джим. Спок почти улыбнулся.

Джим расплылся в улыбке:  
— Спок, ты, конечно, не должен позволять мне использовать тебя так нагло и беззастенчиво! Но не мог бы ты найти новую редакцию «Руководства по тактике» и официальные сообщения за сегодня на мое имя?

Экран светил голубым, подчеркивая все выступы и впадины на лице Спока (который уселся за стол) и делая заметными несколько глубоких морщин. Но если их не считать, лицо было прежним: все таким же чувственно скульптурным, как и последние лет пятнадцать.

Слова адмирала позабавили Спока:  
— Использовать меня, адмирал? В свободное от службы время я просто выбираю самое оптимальное — или интересное — времяпрепровождение из доступных. — Одна бровь вызывающе поползла вверх.

— Да ну! Я буду очень рад, если вы найдете мое общество оптимальным, мистер Спок! И заплачу за ужин! — начал торговаться Джим, устроившись на краю стола поудобнее.

— Насколько я понимаю, я и так окажусь у тебя в долгу, Джим, если, конечно, буду достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы воспользоваться всеми преимуществами твоего присутствия рядом, — Спок сухо процитировал речь, и поныне живущую в кошмарах Кирка. Член совета Блисс Тейлор произнесла ее в поддержку снижения преподавательской нагрузки на ветеранов и, очевидно, не имела в виду ничего плохого. Наверняка она до сих пор не знала, что выбранный ею пример теперь не может смотреть на нее без зубовного скрежета.

— Спок, уж ты-то точно давно не нуждаешься в том, чтобы греться в лучах моей гениальности!

— Именно, адмирал. — Пауза. — Ценю ваше приглашение.

Джим хохотнул, а Спок, снова утратив всякое выражение лица, вручил ему диск. Адмирал спрятал его в карман. 

— Ты не даешь мне задирать нос, Спок, — сказал он. — Компьютер, выключить свет!

Они вышли. Пролетело почти двадцать лет, а Спок все еще никогда не выходил первым.

Их рукава дружелюбно касались друг друга, пока они шли по коридору. Спок бросил на Джима взгляд, и уголки его рта заметно поползли вверх:  
— Конечно же, ведь я отплачиваю вам той же монетой при любой возможности, адмирал.

У Джима возникло интересное ощущение — будто ком встал в горле, — и он откашлялся.

— Могу я спросить, куда мы идем, мистер Спок?

Они приближались к дверям. Спок даже не притормозил:  
— Уверен, что вы уже сами все решили, адмирал.

— Вот и нет! Я тут подумал, что неплохо было бы приучить себя к новым ощущениям. — Вулканец взглянул на него с любопытством. — Спок, друг мой, покончим же с устаревшей практикой обедов в ресторанах, где блюда нравятся лишь одному из нас! Ты должен показать мне все прелести вегетарианства. Уверен, что мы найдем что-нибудь и на мой вкус!

Спок мог бы назвать точное количество раз, когда адмирал произносил эту (или подобную) речь. Джим готов бы поспорить (на деньги), что их было не менее десяти тысяч.

Однако вулканец заметил только:  
— Похвальная стратегия, сэр.

Джим не пропустил колкость, скрытую среди совершенно невинных на первый взгляд слов, и подмигнул:  
— Я оплачиваю неудобства!

— А также мое общество, — заметил Спок. — Возможно, и вам стоит составить бюджет.

Джим на секунду удивленно притормозил, а затем развел руками:  
— Ваш профессиональный опыт и ваше общество бесценны, — объявил он величаво. — Так что платить за них нелогично!

Спок склонил голову. Тут хорошо подошел бы бойкий победный марш, подумал Джим. Например, авторства Джона Филипа Сузы.

— Прямое попадание! — самодовольно прошептал он, отстав на пару шагов.

Спок оставил замечание без комментариев или вопросов.

Ресторан, выбранный Споком, оказался так же тих, как шумны были места, куда любил зайти Кирк. Выглядеть ресторан мог бы и поприличнее — Джим сморщился, учуяв застоявшийся табачный дух, — но, надо признать, атмосфера свободы не мешала владельцам кормить годной едой. Вырезки на стенах были о коммунизме (хотя, может, речь шла просто о какой-то отдельно взятой коммуне — рука Спока сжала его локоть и протащила адмирала мимо прежде, чем он успел дочитать хоть одну заметку). Меню написали от руки на стенах толстым маркером. Оформление местами отсутствовало — пол, хоть и чистый, был из цемента, а потолочные балки торчали наружу и грозили рухнуть в любой момент. Джим пригнулся, спасая голову, хотя в этом и не было необходимости, и догнал Спока. Из грубых перекладин, расположенных на расстоянии чуть меньше метра над гладкой прической Спока, торчали щепки, разглядел адмирал. 

— Ты часто бываешь в этом районе?

— Нет, нечасто. Это место мне показал друг.

Друг наверняка был одним из андорианцев. Или все же вулканец? Но престарелый, в поношенной робе (что, конечно, не являлось обязательным для знакомства со Споком). Спок вряд ли был знаком с личностями потемнее, вроде дельтанцев в прозрачных платьях или землян, перенесших столько пластических операций, что издалека их можно было спутать с рептилией. Но, когда дело касалось Спока, ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным наверняка. Друг, о котором Джим даже не слышал? Эта мысль Кирку не нравилась, и ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы избавиться от хмурого выражения лица. Он же и раньше знал, что такое вполне возможно.

Девушка за стойкой носила выражение скуки, голубые волосы и пару эластичных лент крест-накрест, поверх хлопчатобумажной рубашки, чтобы подчеркнуть тощую грудь. Когда она попросила Спока озвучить заказ, Кирк подошел ближе, выпрямился и положил руку рядом со споковой, так что их плечи соприкасались. Они не казались здесь неуместными — форма только добавила эклектики и без того разнородной толпе. Это местечко было той еще дырой!

— А сюда ты часто приходишь? — спросил Кирк, усаживаясь за столик и никак не решаясь попробовать доуфу и сэндвич с козьим сыром. Обида пробралась в грудь тонким щупальцем, но Джим безжалостно его раздавил и так же безжалостно отделил вилкой ростки люцерны от маринованной андорианской свеклы. Спока можно было спросить в любой момент, напомнил Джим сам себе, куда тот ходит и с кем, и Спок все рассказал бы. Спок никогда не врал ему. 

— Я здесь третий раз, — спокойно ответил Спок и наклонился, чтобы откусить от своего ролла в странном сине-зеленом хлебе, похожем на питу, поросшую плесенью (но на самом деле доставленном с Ригела, как уверил его вулканец).

Он совершенно не ревновал. Это же смешно! Ну ладно, может, и ревновал. Джим засек время, чтобы проверить, сколько он сможет удерживаться от вопроса, откуда Спок знает это местечко. Скоро у Кирка день рождения, и он получит Спока на много, много часов в единоличное распоряжение (а вот еще пару лет назад Джим мог вести себя прилично и без подманивания пряником. Как ни печально признавать, но, кажется, он все же чуть-чуть постарел). Из-за неловкого ерзания скрипнуло кресло, железные ножки заскребли по цементу. Нужно учиться самоконтролю. Сразу после дня рождения он возьмет себя в руки. Он же уже сто раз сам себе обещал!

Спок ему не принадлежал, Спок просто был его лучшим другом. Уже даже не первым помощником. Уже не членом команды, не соратником, с которым они вместе встречали неведомые опасности. Просто другом. И Кирк знал, что сам был единственным настоящим другом Спока (хотя на Джима друзья летели, как мухи на мед, ни один из них не стоял даже близко).

По долгу службы они могли оказаться где угодно. Спок был в его распоряжении (если выражаться словами самого Спока) исключительно по собственной воле. Джим им не владел. Проведя годы на борту «Энтерпрайза», адмирал как-то привык к своей длинной и тощей тени, спокойной и невозмутимой, молчаливо интеллектуальной, архиопасной и смертельной в случае нападения, а также совершенно не сознающей собственной гипнотической привлекательности, затронувшей ой как многих! Да, он привык, что Спок всецело в его распоряжении, и привык к тому, что единственный его понимает.

Адмирал тайком стрельнул глазами в сторону Спока и усилием воли заставил себя не ерзать. Бутерброд доказал свою приемлемость с первого же куска.

Все равно Спока и сейчас понимал он один! Джим был в этом уверен. Он понимал Спока так хорошо, что знал — это правда. Любые разговоры о друзьях — Спока или его — в какой-то степени были просто нелепы. Но, с другой стороны, он не мог распоряжаться Споком. Джим признал, что думать иначе не менее смехотворно.

Козий сыр оказался на удивление острым, но очень вкусным, особенно вместе с сочным помидором, но вот к росткам люцерны адмирал был готов воспылать ненавистью. Джим закашлялся, распробовав что-то жгучее, как огонь, и запоздало догадался, что это тот клингонский перец, о котором предупреждал Спок.

Вулканец замер:  
— Джим, ты в порядке?

Кирк сумел проглотить перец и запил его щедрой порцией сока.  
— Сыграем в шахматы после ужина, Спок?

Изящный наклон головы, открывший взгляду Джима идеальный изгиб вулканского уха.

— Сожалею, но я не смогу, Джим.

Адмирал заставил себя не спрашивать, почему. Но, несмотря на угрозы в собственный адрес, этот вопрос вертелся у него в голове всю дорогу до дома.

 

— Карта вам пригодилась, адмирал Кирк? — Таскесс оживляла цветом морской волны стерильную бело-серую гамму аудитории, казавшейся свежевымытой из-за беспорядочных брызг дождя. 

Дождь лил все утро. Голос у Таскесс стал забавно низким, как всегда случалось с силиссианцами при повышенной влажности. Это как-то было связано с тем, что у них было несколько связок, а еще с тем, что эпидерма и внутренние мембраны поглощали любую жидкость.

Все студенты, кроме одного, прилежно переносящего что-то из учебника в планшетный компьютер, уже вышли, но у двери толпилось несколько обычных смущенных поклонниц, которые перешептывались между собой. Кирк надеялся быстро от них избавиться, потому что хотел продолжить вежливый разговор с Таскесс, пока будет перерывать кабинет в поисках бумаг; если, конечно, он и правда должен был проставить оценки сегодня, а это он мог выяснить, только если бы ему выдался шанс взглянуть на расписание. (Поддерживать вежливый разговор с Таскесс было особенно легко, так как Кирк был уверен, что силиссианка с радостью возьмет на себя вежливость, а за ним останется разговор.)

— Да-да! — подтвердил Джим, который прошлым вечером провел несколько часов, разглядывая карту. — Теперь сделать правильный выбор будет легко! Спасибо.

— Могу я спросить вас, на каком ресторане вы остановились? — антенны Таскесс дрогнули, испуганные такой прямотой (которая и правда казалась необычной, с учетом расы кадета).

Последний студент, смущенно уставившись в пол, наконец отложил учебник и выбежал из аудитории. Вероятность того, что его стремительный выход разгонит поклонниц у дверей, составляла 50 процентов. Куда же делось чертово расписание?

— Конечно, можете, кадет, — с чувством ответил Кирк, — но подождите минутку, ладно? — Он кивнул в сторону двери. — Думаю, эти юные леди хотят со мной побеседовать.

Пробежка первокурсника не помогла. Наоборот, поклонницы устремились к столу со скоростью, которой даже Спок бы гордился. 

Темнокожая девушка нервно хихикнула.

— Привет, Таскесс, — сказала ее подруга, и Таскесс удивленно и недовольно на нее посмотрела.

— Кадет Таскесс, мне нужна ваша помощь, — вмешался Джим, оценив ситуацию. — Я потерял свое расписание, а оно нужно мне завтра. Где-то там, в моем кабинете. А на вопрос я отвечу через минуту.

Его слова дали Таскесс желанную возможность и законные основания сбежать, и самая юная из почитательниц тут же округлила голубые глазищи и больно ткнула под ребра подругу, невысокую девушку в старомодных очках с металлической оправой (что говорило не только о том, что та была из богатой семьи, но и о том, что она могла похвастаться длинной родословной), тем самым продемонстрировав, что стратагему Кирк выбрал удачно.

— Чем могу помочь?

Кирку показалось, что позади, из кабинета, раздался возглас удивления или даже отчаяния — Таскесс наконец оценила масштабы беспорядка. Ну и ладно. Все равно предупреждение не помогло бы.

Леди в очках мастерски взяла руководство над своей разношерстной командой, всунув в руки брюнетки пачку файлов и важно сказав:  
— Адмирал Кирк, я Алтея Олинен, а это Чиненейэ Осигвэ с Рисы и Тиа-Мелле с Бетазеда, третий курс. Мы из второй группы по тактике, которую вы ведете.

— Невероятно рад познакомиться, Олинен, Осигвэ, Тиа, — Осигвэ, хотя и была намного выше Ухуры, кое-какими чертами очень ее напоминала. 

Кажется, скулы были такие же, и огромные раскосые глаза, подумал Кирк. На голове у нее царил очаровательный беспорядок. Джим так и не понял, специально она сделала такую прическу или это вышло случайно. Традиционные женские уловки всегда привлекали Джима своей характерной страстной эстетикой. 

— Кажется, я тебя помню, — добавил он, посмотрев на Тиа, которая интересным образом покраснела — кровь прилила к тонким выступам на носу, из-за чего те поменяли цвет.

— Познакомиться с вами большая честь! — бесстрашно ответила Тиа.

Олинен снова объяснила за всех, поправив старомодный символ власти, почти сползший на кончик носа:  
— Мы все тут ваши поклонницы, адмирал!

Обычно Кирк в таких случаях отвечал «вижу, моя репутация меня снова опередила!», но тут с сожалением рассудил, что на этих конкретных поклонниц фраза не подействует в полную силу. Поэтому он остановился на дружеской улыбке и веселом тоне:  
— Вы пришли официально заявить о создании фан-клуба? А может, я вам нужен как повод, чтобы прорваться в кабинет капитана Спока?

Осигвэ хихикнула, а Олинен казалась слегка шокированной таким легкомыслием, излившимся из уст живой легенды. Выражение лица Тиа стало мечтательным — тут без сюрпризов.

— А он разве нас впустит? — спросила Осигвэ.

— Ну, — ответил Джим (как раз когда из кабинета донеслось победное «ага!»), — если я дам вам записку, ему придется.

Осигвэ поудобнее перехватила книги (свои и Олинен), которые держала в охапке, и планшет соскользнул, открывая большую прозрачную папку, спереди украшенную крупной фотографией из пресс-релиза. На фото, сделанном во времена службы на «Энтерпрайзе», были они со Споком. Кирк на мгновенье забыл, о чем говорил.

— Проблема… — что было под фотографией, он не видел, но был уверен, что край глянцевой бумаги, торчащей снизу, — это еще один снимок. Интересно, что было на нем? Ничего подобного он раньше не видел. Что, фотографии теперь продавали в студенческой столовой? Или это Федерация начала распродавать права на официальные материалы с аукциона? А может, новый фан-клуб бесстрашно заказал снимки сам? Боже ж ты мой! Жаль, что карточек со Споком из папки не торчало. 

Кирк задумался, какую фотографию Спока они выбрали бы, и из-за сбившегося хода мыслей не очень твердо закончил:  
— Проблема в том, чтобы… э… написать записку, которой… капитан Спок поверит, ведь верно? — от дверей донеслось шуршание бумаг, и адмирал облегченно закончил:  
— Благодарю, что зашли, барышни. Кажется, кадет Таскесс уже нашла расписание, которое я потерял, так что, если вас не затруднит…

Девушки нехотя выплыли из аудитории, и в этот раз, как Кирк с интересом отметил, Таскесс помахала им вслед.

— Я нашла календарь, адмирал. — Антенна дернулась. — А вы помните, что сегодня вечером…

— Я должен сдать оценки за четверть в 16:00, да, я помню, — Кирк вздохнул. — Мне нужно еще найти и пересмотреть последнюю пачку работ с оценками до ухода, но если хочешь, можешь зайти попозже, и мы поговорим о вегетарианстве.

Таскесс прочистила горло:  
— Дело в том, сэр…

Джим поднял глаза и сразу вспомнил о шуршании из-за дверей кабинета, потому что благословенное дитя держало в руках папку с работами.

— … они лежали на вашем столе.

— Вы спасли мне жизнь, кадет! — засиял Джим. — Я боялся, что вообще останусь без ужина, так как буду искать их!

И снова очаровательный синий румянец. Таскесс вручила Джиму пачку бумаг.

— Я просто заметила их, когда искала расписание, адмирал, сэр.

— Уж не пытаетесь ли вы помешать вышестоящему должностному лицу выразить вам благодарность? — игриво заметил Кирк.

— Нет, нет, сэр! Пожалуйста. Просто я не думаю, что вы и правда можете пропустить ужин, если, конечно, он не назначен на… — она затихла в полном замешательстве.

— Я ваш должник, — задумчиво произнес Джим. — И так как вы спасли мой ужин, расплачусь приглашением на обед. Не знаю, как вы, а я проголодался. Какие поблизости есть хорошие вегетарианские рестораны, кадет?

Смущение таяло, сменяясь любопытством. У новеньких всегда уходило какое-то время на то, чтобы привыкнуть к его манерам. Вернее, почти всегда. Спок отбивал подачи с первого же дня.

Антенны Таскесс дернулись разок и затем задрожали.

— Мне нравится кафе «У Мартелло» рядом с выходом из кампуса. Там земная кухня.

— Тогда предлагаю туда переместиться и уже там обсудить прочие рестораны и твоих подруг. Ты же знакома с этими нервными первокурсницами, да? — Джим подхватил Таскесс под локоть и направил к выходу, чтобы не тратить время на ее протесты.

Кажется, у него появилась новая протеже. Впрочем, ничего удивительного — это был всего лишь вопрос времени.

 

Спок никогда не делал поспешных заключений. Он сам предложил Кирку сыграть в шахматы только через два года после знакомства, хотя к тому времени они и встречались за доской не реже одного раза в три дня. Джиму нравилось высчитывать количество партий в днях. В одном астрономическом земном году было триста шестьдесят пять дней, и примерно столько же раз они встретились за шахматами, прежде чем Спок произнес знакомые слова: «Время вечерней партии, капитан?»

Нет, все же в первый раз слов ему понадобилось побольше. Спок стоял, сжав руки за спиной, и смотрел в экран компьютера, по которому текст проносился слишком быстро для слабых глаз человека. 

— Капитан, — ровно произнес вулканец слегка сдавленным голосом.

Джим подумал, что первый помощник хочет обсудить аномалию, которую они исследовали, — хотя смена официально закончилась, они еще не все успели.

— В чем дело, Спок?

Вулканец, совсем как кадет Таскесс (возможно, так поступали все вегетарианцы), сделал паузу и лишь потом ответил, не поднимая глаз:  
— Я всего лишь хотел уточнить, что у вас запланировано на вечер, и узнать, найдется ли у вас время для партии в шахматы.

Сейчас у них был такой ритуал: Джим обычно спрашивал: «Ну что, в шахматы?» или «Не хочешь сыграть?», а сам Спок вообще отказался от вопроса и, независимо от того, находились ли они в его спартанской комнате или в квартире Кирка, просто доставал доску и расставлял фигуры.

— Если ты за мной заходил, Джим, то заметил, что меня нет. Дело в том, что сегодня доктор Теридиан Стил с Серенити-4 без предупреждения прибыл в штаб-квартиру Федерации, — сообщил голос Спока из видеозаписи на автоответчике в номере Джима. — Я удостоился чести провести интервью с доктором Теридианом и обсудить его новаторские исследования в области темпоральной физики, которой, если ты помнишь, я тоже занимаюсь. Я буду занят до конца приветственного ужина. Полагаю, что ты получил приглашение. Я напоминаю о нем, чтобы ты случайно его не пропустил, независимо от того, собираешься ли ты прийти, — изображение Спока позволило себе улыбнуться с экрана едва заметной двумерной улыбкой. — После окончания ужина я готов возместить тебе пропущенную партию в шахматы, — тут Спок без какого-либо предупреждения исчез с экрана (так же, как и возник без слов приветствия).

Джим пролистал почту в поисках приглашения с пометкой «важно». Спок не зря подозревал, что адмирал может и не прийти — хотя Джим легко справлялся с публичными мероприятиями, свою парадную форму он ненавидел от всей души.

Новая бордовая униформа все же не так жала шею, но Джим слегка сожалел, что она не из шелка. Хоть старый вариант и был неудобным, его спартанская элегантность очень шла Споку. Покрой тоже казался почти вулканским: прямые длинные линии, высокий стоячий воротник.

К счастью, у Джима еще было десять минут на то, чтобы принять душ и переодеться.

Спок, который беседовал с нервозным остролицым послом у двойных дубовых дверей в конференц-зал, представил Джима как «адмирала Кирка, ранее бывшего моим капитаном, который знаком с расой аурелианцев, но, к сожалению, ни разу не встречал самого Керла Риддла». Судя по выражению благоговения, слегка неотчетливому из-за того, что натянуто оно было на лицо, острое, будто топор, Джим заключил, что этот Керл Риддл как-то связан с уважаемым доктором Стилом и его исследованиями.

От сожаления, что он не застегнул парадный мундир до конца, у адмирала задергались пальцы.

— Очень приятно, — склонил он голову, крепко сжав руки за спиной, чтобы не поддаться искушению. 

И когда Джим, поедая консервированные фрукты, заметил, что обычно ужин перед шахматами занимает меньше времени, чем сама партия, он всего лишь проявлял легкое нетерпение. Спок знал о том, что адмирал не переносит официальные мероприятия, но больше об этом не подозревал никто, кроме начальства, которое в молодости Кирка безуспешно пыталось его туда затащить. Счастье, гнев, скука — на официальном ужине эти чувства заменял обмен пустыми любезностями и низкокалорийные разговорчики на банальные темы.

Он вовсе ни на что не намекал, но Спок серьезно ответил:  
— Джим, напомню, что ценность вчерашней партии в шахматы была, вероятно, выше обычной. Чтобы вернуть долг, я должен обеспечить тебя соответствующими развлечениями: провести невероятно длинную партию, или очень трудную, или же вообще сыграть несколько партий, пока задолженность не будет погашена полностью. Рассуждая логически и учитывая, что заранее определить ценность партии в шахматы невозможно, нельзя определить прямо сейчас, будет ли партия длиннее банкета или равна ему по времени.

Вместо того чтобы улыбнуться, Джим осуждающе посмотрел на кусок абрикоса. Очень тщательно прожевав, он поднял взгляд на Спока и не смог удержать улыбки.

— Ты совершенно прав, — ответил он. — Я просто запамятовал.

 

Все кадеты с последнего курса должны были дополнительно проходить практику на симуляторах по средам или четвергам. Таскесс искала расписание в кабинете Кирка минут десять-двадцать, не больше, но каким-то чудесным образом на следующее утро адмирал обнаружил, что со стола тщательно вытерта пыль, корзина полностью забита, а четверть папок на полке расставлена по категориям. Подозрительный взгляд выявил также, что папки каждой из категорий стоят по алфавиту.

Многие гении, страдающие неряшливостью, возмущенно протестуют против порядка и кричат, что он мешает творческому процессу и что только они знают, как должны лежать их вещи, и сами могут найти в хаосе все, что угодно. Джим не был настолько глуп, чтобы утверждать, будто обладает сверхспособностями по розыску вещей среди хаоса — а все из-за того, мрачно думал Джим, что за годы службы на «Энтерпрайзе» его совместно испортили Спок и Дженис Рэнд. Десятиминутная уборка Таскесс во вторник позволила адмиралу в среду отправиться домой раньше на целых полчаса. Но в четверг он бы снова с головой окунулся в опоздания, если бы не новое появление кадета.

— Вы все нашли? — с тревогой спросила она, прижимая к груди книгу и нерешительно замерев в дверях, будто у нее на лбу вовсе и не было надписи «юный талант под покровительством адмирала Кирка». — Я передвинула кое-какие вещи, пока искала календарь, и забыла вернуть их на место.

Она прицельно посмотрела на ряд папок, которые уже успели выйти из алфавитного строя, что неоспоримо подтверждало — адмирал все-таки сумел без ее помощи отыскать свои документы.

— Да-да, спасибо! — тепло ответил Джим. — У тебя просто талант! Можно я буду и дальше злоупотреблять твоими способностями?

Более смелая девушка (например, подвида Осигвэ), обошлась бы без дополнительного приглашения. Но свежеприобретенная смелость Таскесс за двадцать четыре часа успела основательно уменьшиться в размерах, так что адмиралу пришлось подманить кадета, уронив папку так, что бумаги рассыпались по столу и по полу.

Таскесс собрала их и сложила в аккуратную стопку за пару стремительных и точных движений — не таких сверхбыстрых, как у Спока, но все же успокаивающе быстрых. Прическа у нее была сегодня не очень аккуратной, заметил Кирк, и несколько черных и блестящих, как крылья жука, прядей зацепились за тонкие волоски на левой антенне. Но Таскесс уже не нервничала в его обществе — антенны больше не дергались.

— Я бы не назвала это «талантом», сэр, — ответила она, поубавив такта.

Джим усмехнулся.

— Ты уверена, что среди твоих предков не было вулканцев?

— Уверена, адмирал, сэр, — сказала она с восьмидесятипроцентной вероятностью улыбки.

— Тогда, возможно, вы специально подражаете капитану Споку, кадет! — поддразнил ее Кирк полушутя (в общем-то, он бы не удивился, особенно учитывая, что Таскесс относилась к практичным студентам, любящим науку). — И это неплохой выбор примера для кадета!

— Я никогда не разговаривала с капитаном Споком, — ответила та.

Джим пытался придумать, как бы сообщить ей, что это упущение можно легко исправить, при этом не став похожим на заботливого дедушку с шоколадкой за спиной.

Таскесс отложила идеальную папку и переключилась на полку. Завал из книг превратился в ровный строй корешков, а Таскесс поморщилась, вдохнув пыли со стеклянного шарика с миниатюрной копией «Энтерпрайза» внутри. Затем она заговорила в полку, будто та задала ей вопрос:  
— А как давно вы знакомы с капитаном Споком?

Джим нахмурился и быстро подсчитал в уме.

— Ну, он уже служил на «Энтерпрайзе» в две тысячи двести шестьдесят пятом, когда меня туда перевели, так что, кажется, тринадцать лет.

— А завтра ведь ваш день рождения, адмирал?

Он удивился, но потом вспомнил, что сам об этом рассказал. Время для театрального вздоха и легкой улыбки.

— Завтра я окончательно попрощаюсь с молодостью!

Таскесс вежливо рассмеялась. Вряд ли можно было ждать от нее иного, учитывая, что он сам обращался с ней как с не по годам умненькой внучкой. Хотя по возрасту на ее дедушку он бы и не потянул. Не совсем потянул бы. Ну разве что если бы тоже был силиссианцем.

А сейчас до его сорокапятилетия оставалось так мало времени, меньше двадцати четырех часов, что ими можно было запросто пренебречь. Сейчас Кирк был ровно на час старше, чем час назад, и примерно на двадцать часов старше, чем вчерашним вечером, когда он открыл слипающиеся глаза и увидел Спока, бесшумно выходящего с кухни на лестницу, а еще шахматы, аккуратно расставленные по местам. Такое уже много лет случалось с ним после бренди. Хотел бы он, чтобы это (или что-нибудь еще) можно было списать на возраст — просто потому, что это было бы потрясающе нелогично. Но, даже если конкретных признаков старения и не наблюдалось, всегда можно было что-то придумать.

Кадет вздыхала и беспокойно закусывала губу, будто навигатор корабля, который в глубине души понимает, что ему приказали проложить неправильный курс (например, петлю вокруг планеты на скорости, достаточной для того, чтобы выкинуть корабль в прошлое). Неподвижные антенны были чуть наклонены, демонстрируя блестящий как драгоценность кобальтовый синий, спрятанный под белым сиянием неонового света, отраженного от тонких волосков. Джим начал бояться, что кадет порежет бумагой пальцы, так быстро она передвигала неровные стопки, но нет, Таскесс закончила наводить порядок на двух полках и даже не снизила темп.

Адмирал отошел от стола, чтобы не мешать, и примостился на свободном стуле, подперев подбородок рукой. Сейчас-то Спок праздновал дни рождения, в качестве вежливого одолжения иррациональной земной культуре, которая безо всяких разумных обоснований признавала их важными (что было интересно). Джим подумал, что не знать об этой традиции Спок просто не мог — ведь его матерью была леди Аманда, но так же наверняка и не мог праздновать дни рождения с тортами и бумажными колпаками — ведь его отцом был Сарек. Свое мнение Спок высказал уже давно, когда они только познакомились (к ужасу Боунза).  
Хоть вулканцы и не принимали концепцию человеческой (или же иной, подразумевающей хоть какие-то эмоции) дружбы, со стороны Спока было логично следовать человеческим обычаям, живя среди людей. Именно так Спок и говорил всем, кто спрашивал. Решив взяться за что-либо, вуланец неизменно добивался совершенства. Дни рождения были частью людских традиций, и, выбрав их для изучения, Спок теперь обязательно поздравлял Джима, невзирая на отношение адмирала к этим праздникам.  
Они не заговаривали о грядущем дне рождения уже несколько недель, если уж на то пошло. В основном потому, что просто к слову не пришлось, да и странно болтать на такую тему. Джим задумался, а не забыл ли он сообщить вулканцу, что в качестве подарка хочет увести его на продолжительный ужин?

— Кадет, а вам случайно не попадалось под руку записной книжки?

— Пока нет, сэр, — ответила она голосом, внушающим доверие.

Быстрее было позвонить Споку, чем искать книжку. К тому же Таскесс, если и не будет чувствовать себя свободнее в его отсутствие, то точно быстрее уберется. Так что это был отличный повод для того, чтобы выйти наружу и совершить быструю прогулку по кампусу.

— Ну, тогда пойду спрошу у Спока лично, — он заметил, что Таскесс обернулась в его сторону, и добавил: — Я верю, что вы сможете и сами принять решение, что куда поставить. Вы отлично справляетесь!

— Спасибо, — автоматически ответила она и запоздало добавила: — Адмирал, сэр.

Правая антенна чуть напряглась, поднявшись из положения «полулежа». Левая мелко тряслась снизу доверху, пока тоже не поднялась, так что ее кончик на мгновенье уперся в край полки с энциклопедиями.

— А когда я закончу?

Джим оглядел кабинет и улыбнулся. Да тут понадобилась бы целая дивизия Таскесс, чтобы уложиться до полуночи. Или Таскесс и коллекция любопытствующих первокурсниц, чтобы уложиться за неделю.

— Если это невероятное событие произойдет, то просто не заглядывайте в бумаги с бюджетом, которые валяются где-то тут, до моего возвращения. Я недолго.

— А-а-а, — осторожно протянула она. — Хорошо, сэр. А когда вы вернетесь?

— Ты даже соскучиться не успеешь!

Спок в молодости не удостоил бы подобную фривольность ответа, но Таскесс либо лучше понимала чувство юмора иных цивилизаций, либо терпимее относилась к слабостям землян.

Она с улыбкой ответила:  
— Хорошо, сэр!

— Спок, а я не забыл сказать, что сегодня веду тебя ужинать?

Вулканец моргнул. 

— Обычно вы не сообщаете заранее о таких вещах, адмирал, — с непроницаемым лицом ответил он, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что совершенно не удивлен появлением Джима в дверях кабинета. — Но, с учетом того, что завтра ваш день рождения, возможно, будет правильнее, если это я угощу вас традиционным праздничным ужином?

— Это совершенно определенно будет праздничный ужин, — ответил Джим, — нужно же отпраздновать эту важнейшую веху моей биографии! Твое присутствие сделает ужин традиционным, а я выберу ресторан — так что ты должен признать, точнее все же будет сказать, что это я тебя туда веду.

Спок снова моргнул, и Джим задумался, не слишком ли горячо возражал. Возможно, он переоценил желание Спока спорить.

— Хорошо, Джим, — мягко ответил вулканец. — И нет, ты не сообщал мне о своих планах.

— Надеюсь, твоим планам мои не помешали, — Джим не смог удержаться и не поддразнить.

— Ничего такого, что я не смог бы отменить.

Ага! А Спок был в настроении давать сдачи! Джим рассмеялся и уселся в пустое кресло в кабинете вулканца (кресло было стандартной модели, пластиковое, совсем такое же, как и то, что он занимал в своем кабинете пять минут назад).

— Фан-клуб к вам уже заявлялся? — спросил он через минуту и задумался, не застанет ли девушек за совещанием в собственном кабинете, если вдруг не появится там неделю-другую. На столе тогда будет лежать папка с фотографиями, а полки, само собой, будут содержаться в идеальном порядке. Интересно, насколько хорошо их знала Таскесс? Но вероятнее всего, независимо от ее симпатий, встреча фан-клуба за его столом сможет состояться, только если участницы перешагнут через труп силиссианки. Адмирал подозревал, что девушка даже более компетентна, чем кажется, — ведь очень трудно казаться компетентной и энергичной, если выглядишь как девица в беде, ожидающая своего спасителя, причем девица из какого-нибудь комикса, да еще при этом кожа у тебя матово-голубая, а жесты полны манерной нервозности. Да она наверняка могла избавиться от слишком энергичного девичьего трио с такой же легкостью, что и сам Кирк, или еще легче!

Спок, который смирился с термином «фан-клуб» только после многочисленных и продолжительных дебатов, невозмутимо ответил, что ему выдалась возможность в подробностях объяснить одной из кадетов, маячивших в дверях аудитории, схему электропроводки консоли, так что студентка теперь «заметно опередила однокурсников в данной области».

— «Электропроводка», — повторил за ним Кирк, исполнившись чистого и незамутненного восторга, и распрямился на неудобном пластиковом сиденье, чтобы получше взглянуть на Спока. 

Дружище Спок, ты великолепен, гениален и не перестаешь меня поражать! Я хотел бы упаковать тебя и носить в кармане! Пожалуйста, никогда не меняйся! Вслух он не озвучил ни один из дифирамбов, а просто заметил:  
— Кажется, ты придумал идеальный способ их выставить!

— Мисс Осигвэ сообщила мне, что занимается подготовкой презентации по данному вопросу, — тон у Спока был осуждающим, но Джим, хотя и не видел, как узкие губы подрагивают, слышал улыбку в голосе.

Он моргнул. Те же самые девушки, это не совпадение. А может, у кадета были еще папки с фотографиями? Джим задумался, как бы сформулировать вопрос Споку, который, Джим был уверен, сразу подсчитает вероятность существования дополнительных папок, даже если ни одной сам не видел.

— На самом деле, Джим, — добавил Спок, — хотя в результате объем знаний в области электрических схем у студентки значительно вырос, мой метод потребовал времени и усилий. Уверен, твоя стратегия не менее эффективна, а может, и более, — Спок вставил в компьютерную консоль диск, не потеряв концентрации и спокойствия.

О, великий праздник! Ответные выпады в вербальном поединке, а теперь еще и косвенное признание, что Спок понимает — «выставить» значит «прогнать»! Это что, подарок на надвигающийся день рождения?

— Ну, — осторожно сказал Джим, — во время встречи с мисс Осигвэ и ее друзьями разговор был не настолько длинным, чтобы успеть объяснить устройство консоли, стратегию отступления, философскую подоплеку первой директивы или молекулярную физику. И еще он был… совсем не так полезен для учебы.

Спок склонил голову.

— Думаю, само ваше великолепное общество уже многому ее научило, — предположил он.

Отсюда Джим не видел лица Спока. И не был уверен, хочет ли рассмеяться в это лицо или по нему вмазать.

Он рассмеялся. Такое тонкое чувство юмора, такое хладнокровное остроумие, и такая уверенность в собственном превосходстве!

— Надеюсь, она не упустила возможности поучиться у вас человеческим отношениям, — с намеком сказал он. Коварный удар, после которого Спок в удивлении задрал подбородок и рассмеялся одними глазами. Значит, он был в игривом настроении!

— Еще нет шестнадцати часов, так что времени до ужина хватит на партию в шахматы, адмирал, — невпопад ответил вулканец мягким тоном.  
С ответами невпопад, включающими в себя приглашение на партию в шахматы, Джим вполне мог смириться.

— Ты прав. Мне только надо зайти к себе, а затем я могу вернуться, если, конечно, ты не закончил…

— Так как твой кабинет как раз между моим и твоей квартирой, логично будет пойти вместе, — и разве посмел бы Джим оспорить это предложение! Они слаженно двинулись в путь, а их рукава дружественно касались друг друга всю дорогу под цветущими грушами. Запах ухоженного сада изо всех сил пытался закружить Джиму голову. Адмирал был молчалив и задумчив.

Спок, про которого никто никогда не сказал бы иного, вероятно, обдумывал шахматную стратегию или составлял график игры с точностью до секунды, чтобы не опоздать на запланированный ужин.

В кабинете было заметно чище, чем до его ухода, а Таскесс стояла на цыпочках в углу, снимая с верхней полки фотографии в рамках, пыльные медали и папки с отчетами. Судя по безудержной улыбке, которая возникла на лице кадета после того, как она повернулась, силиссианка не все свои манеры усвоила в школе имени Спока. Она поспешила пожать руку вулканца, посинела, а затем побелела до самых кончиков антенн, одновременно выражая свое восхищение и уважение (следующую часть она подчеркнула особо) ими обоими. Она не знала, куда деть глаза. Джим улыбнулся, а Спок, очевидно, чуть не улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, кадет Таскесс? — спросил он, и силиссианка бросила на Джима непонимающий и удивленный взгляд.

— Я не так давно рассказывал капитану Споку о том, что вы помогаете мне убирать кабинет, — объяснил он. — Вот когда и вы начнете давить на мое чувство вины, чтобы заставить меня заняться каким-нибудь неприятным делом, придется вам тоже слушать рассказы о моем последнем хобби.

— Справедливый обмен, сэр, — еле слышно произнесла Таскесс, а антенны дважды еле заметно дрогнули. Видимо, она не знала, что и думать о присвоенном ей статусе хобби, но все равно вполне могла поддержать шутку.

— Вам лучше это запомнить, кадет, — вмешался Спок и с одобрением огляделся:  
— Вы отлично поработали.

— Спасибо, сэр! — комплимент лишил ее остатков спокианского спокойствия. Она опустила глаза на начищенные кончики ботинок (с широким носком, без каблука) и, кажется, испытала облегчение, когда Джим сообщил, что уходит, хотя адмирал и отметил, что она не выпускает его из поля зрения, продолжая расчищать место под все еще не рассортированные диски.

— Кадет Таскесс не вынесла нашей суммарной гениальности, — заметил Кирк, пока Спок расставлял шахматные фигуры. — Думаю, привыкнет она еще не скоро.

— Насколько мне известно, на Земле есть пословица, «чем лучше знаешь, тем меньше ценишь».

— Она уже начала меня узнавать. Но даже логично мыслящему существу нужно больше времени, чтобы узнать тебя хоть как-то, Спок!

— Вы правильно заметили, что у кадета Таскесс пока было недостаточно времени, чтобы меня узнать, адмирал. Но мне не ясно, почему вы считаете, будто на знакомство со мной понадобится больше времени, чем на знакомство с вами.

— Спок, ты же загадка! Загадки, по определению, трудно разгадать. Спроси любого, кто с тобой работал.

Спок поднял бровь:  
— Думаю, вы несправедливы к себе, адмирал, считая, что вы проще, более доступны для понимания и менее загадочны.

Джим оценивающе взглянул на пешки и сделал глоток вина.

— Да ладно, Спок! — его пальцы зависли над доской, а сам Джим устроился поудобнее в привычном кресле. Все квартиры и каюты в Звездном флоте были одинаковы: кресло, хоть и отличалось от тех, что стояли на «Энтерпрайзе», да и от более новых моделей, обладало очевидным фамильным сходством с ними. — Боунз, Сулу, Ухура, — уверен, что даже твои самые близкие друзья не могут уверенно сказать, что тебя понимают. Несправедливой может быть только ложь.

— Но неточность — разновидность лжи. Рассуждая логически, нельзя считать их реальное понимание вашего характера равным тому, что они сами думают по этому поводу, — настаивал вулканец, демонстрируя характер. Ого!

Джим недоумевал. С чего вдруг ты ушел в защиту, Спок?

Он осторожно возразил:  
— Но такие совпадения случаются. Уверен, в большинстве случаев есть прямая зависимость между тем, насколько человек понимает вас на самом деле, и тем, что он сам об этом думает.

Спока больше нельзя было назвать невозмутимым, но его аргументации это не мешало:  
— Да, статистически так и есть. Однако статистика — несущественный аргумент, учитывая неоспоримые подтверждения, полученные опытным путем. Я утверждаю, что у них недостаточно знаний, чтобы верно оценить уровень понимания. Вы используете мощную интуицию и острый ум, чтобы казаться более понятным для подчиненных — и это очень эффективная стратегия, аналогов которой я еще не встречал. Таким образом, вы скрываете истинную сложность своих мыслей и действий. Я и сам нахожу тебя, как ты выразился, «загадочным», Джим. Должен заметить, что я считаю — причина неполного понимания заключается в моей слабо развитой интуиции. Уверен, ты бы не испытывал таких трудностей в моем положении.

Спок отвлекся на речь и так и не сделал ход. Что было к лучшему, так как слова вулканца полностью завладели вниманием Джима. Адмирал перевел взгляд на доску только для того, чтобы с удивлением обнаружить, что она там есть, а затем попытался осмыслить все, что услышал. 

— Спок, уверен, что понять мою истинную природу и проанализировать ее тебе позволяют именно выдающиеся способности, включающие в себя не только острый и тонкий ум, но и развитую интуицию.

— Это не так, — твердо отрезал вулканец. — Я склонен к методичному анализу — как в силу характера, так и благодаря воспитанию. — Джим улыбнулся. — Но даже я нахожу, что анализировать вас невероятно трудно.

— Твоя близость к объекту изучения позволяет проводить наблюдения, но ты не видишь леса из-за деревьев, — сухо парировал Джим. Он-то уж наблюдал Спока вблизи столько лет, что успел усвоить тактику красноречивого преуменьшения. На видимость леса в случае Спока рассчитывать не приходилось. — Тот факт, что я не поддаюсь твоему анализу, вовсе не свидетельствует о слабости твоей интуиции. Я думаю, ты просто сам ее не замечаешь, но, если уж у меня интуиция так сильно развита, как ты утверждаешь, то как ты можешь спорить с моей интуитивной оценкой твоей интуиции?

Спок с чопорным достоинством указал на противоречие — если Джим полагается на свою привилегированную приближенность, он должен делать скидку на сопутствующую потерю перспективы, когда пытается оспорить привилегированную оценку, сделанную Споком.

Джима так заинтересовала эта конструкция, что он чуть не забыл рассмеяться (но не вполне).

А Спок, который так же легко мог бы оскорбиться, через мгновенье расслабился настолько, что Джим смог вспомнить, на чем остановилась партия, и сделать ход. Еще две фигуры были передвинуты в молчании.

— Нелепо дуться друг на друга за день до моего дня рождения из-за спора о превосходстве другого, — ненавязчиво сказал Джим, сконцентрировав все внимание на резной голове белого ферзя. — Может, объявим перемирие, Спок? Официально признаем себя равными, после того как ни один не смог пересилить другого? (Сам он так и не был убежден до конца, но решил в качестве жеста доброй воли принять слова Спока на веру.)

— Я уверен, что совершать действие, которое может быть описано глаголом «дуться», недостойно человека и невозможно для вулканца, — без заминки ответил Спок, снова приходя в хорошее расположение духа. Джим хмыкнул. — Однако я в любом случае принимаю твое предложение.

— Спасибо, — Джим изобразил ироничный поклон над доской, сбив захваченную пешку, которая скатилась на пол.

Спок кивнул, нагнулся за беглой пешкой и вернул ее на место у запястья Джима одним захватывающим дух легким движением, навевающим воспоминания о смертельной и поразительной скорости вулканца в рукопашном бою.

Дыхание Джима перехватило. Будто воздух наткнулся на препятствие в груди да так и остался там, пока Джим не начал задыхаться.

Май еще не наступил, а ожидаемые грозы уже заявили о себе. Кампус Академии из последних сил держался и не сдавался потопу, но вот достоинство уже успел подрастерять: весь Сан-Франциско будто залило не водой, а юностью и весной, и превращение пейзажа за каждым окном в тонкую акварель оказалось необратимым — за стеклами позеленело и бледно зацвело, или же, как в центре города, окрасилось в мокро-серебряный там, где дождь завершил работу поколений выхлопов, перекрашивавших поколение за поколением величественных строений, чтобы добиться однородности цвета. Аборигены обсуждали дождь направо и налево.

Дождь привел связки Таскесс в полную негодность. Вечером накануне дня рождения Джима был ливень — конечно, в некоторых других частях света он бы никого не удивил, но в Сан-Франциско и ручейки вдоль тротуаров — наводнение. Джим встретил Таскесс в коридоре дышащей сквозь фланелевый платок. Она посмотрела непроницаемыми круглыми глазами поверх ткани, и одна антенна дрогнула, принося извинения.

— Дбрутро, — рычащим басом сказала Таскесс, тем самым нанося еще больший вред своим связкам (о чем Кирку вчера прочитал пятиминутную лекцию Спок). Можно было принимать гормоны, но силиссианцы к ним не привычны и должны приучаться постепенно, долгое время.

И это еще пустяки, по сравнению с тем, что случалось с силиссианцами в слишком сухие дни. Хотя, конечно, с сухостью было легче бороться, принимая специальные препараты. Насколько Кирк знал, флора на Силиссе была странной, чем-то похожей на лиственные леса Земли: прохладные, влажные, с густым подлеском, однако без постоянных тропических ливней. Он прищурился. На ремне у Таскесс не хватало двух флакончиков с питательной жидкостью.

— Вам вообще можно здесь находиться? — возмутился он. — Кадет, я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы не задвигали на задний план вопросы, касающиеся вашего здоровья. Нет, нет, — быстро добавил он, увидев, что Таскесс задышала так, что воздухом сдвинуло фланель. — Молчите уж! Ладно. Пойдемте в мой кабинет — вы ведь и так туда шли, угадал? Постараемся настроить кондиционер так, чтобы вам был удобнее.

Он заказал для нее питательный напиток, следуя инструкциям, накаляканным безобразно корявым подчерком на сенсорном экране планшета, запер дверь и окна, а затем открыл панель кондиционера, чтобы его перенастроить: температура повыше, двойная обработка воздуха, внутренняя циркуляция.

— Это совсем не обязательно! — с выражением нацарапала Таскесс. — Последствия временные!

— Имею полное право проявлять заботу о своих подчиненных, — жизнерадостно объяснил Кирк, — и уж тем более, о своих протеже. Особенно в свой день рождения.

Он увидел, что Таскесс вкалывает себе небольшие дозы из двух оставшихся колбочек крохотным гипошприцем, и почти совсем успокоился. Даже годы учебы на Земле не помогали силиссианцам привыкнуть к таким выкрутасам климата. Это было хорошо изученное, но совершенно неизбежное последствие.

На случай, если энергичные действия помешают ей восстановить силы, Джим запретил Таскесс уборку, невзирая на тоскливые взгляды, которые та бросала на неубранные полки.

— Ведь вы свободны сегодня днем? — спросил он.

Задрожала правая антенна. Таскесс потянулась за стилусом. 

— Неважно. Все равно вы никуда сегодня не пойдете.

На то, чтобы восстановить способность говорить, ушло несколько часов, а Джим к тому времени успел прочитать лекцию и прогуляться. Голос у Таскесс все еще был низким, но уже не хриплым или надорванным.

— Это все гроза, — объяснила она устало. — Говорят, в этом году рекордное количество осадков. Я такого совсем не ожидала. Раньше я никогда не видела такой погоды.

— Рано или поздно вы бы все равно с этим столкнулись, — объяснил Кирк. — Особенно в Звездном флоте. Ваша раса плохо приспособлена к жизни, полной приключений.

С этим было не поспорить. Таскесс не выглядела оскорбленной и только пожала плечами и уныло улыбнулась.

— Почему вы улетели с Силиссы? — спросил Джим, пытаясь выровнять листы в папке, стуча ею об стол. Он делал это так долго, что над листами нависла угроза помяться снизу. Поняв, что делает, адмирал отложил бумаги.

— Я не улетала. Я живу в Сан-Франциско всю жизнь. Мой отец — член Торговой палаты Конфедерации.

Представительство Торговой палаты располагалось в Сан-Франциско и все свое недолгое существование без устали ратовало за включение Силиссы в Федерацию планет.

Это объясняло короткие волосы и гладкую прическу. Все совпадало: отсутствие невероятно важных украшений для волос, прямота и открытость, нехарактерные для других силиссианцев, которых он встречал. Если ее родители были торговцами и членами торговой федерации Силиссы, то самой Силиссы Таскесс никогда не видела. Скорее всего, ее родители переехали на Землю еще до ее рождения.

— Понятно, — сказал он. — Простите за преждевременный вывод.

Она покачала головой, отрицая необходимость извинений, и продолжила:  
— Но я всегда чувствовала себя скорее землянкой, чем силиссианкой.

Чашка Таскесс была пуста. Джим взял ее и заказал еще один напиток. Тот был густым и остро пахнущим, но Таскесс в предвкушении закрыла глаза и удовлетворенно замурлыкала. Глотая, она сужала ноздри до щелок, и ее кожа меняла цвет на почти белый.

— А даже если и так, кадет? — спросил Кирк, заинтересованный зрелищем. — Зачем идти в Звездный флот вопреки собственной природе? Ведь вас же не заставляли улетать с Земли против воли?

— Нет, — удивилась она. — Я полюбила Землю так давно, что даже не помню, когда это случилось.

Джим задумчиво следил за силиссианкой. Она только что открыла ему какую-то ускользающую истину, которая была так близка, будто сидела на ладони, вот только он никак не мог сомкнуть вокруг нее пальцы.

— Вы знаете, что на Силиссе не растут одуванчики? — спросила Таскесс со спокойствием профессионального рассказчика. — И климат не такой разнообразный. Атмосфера настолько густая, что небо и земля практически одного цвета. Я видела снимки. Горизонта нет.

Джим нахмурился, а Таскесс сделала еще один длинный глоток. Напиток уже помог — сведенные мышцы расслабились, так что она смогла удобнее устроиться на унылом сером стуле.

— Достигнув совершеннолетия, я решила пойти в Академию, потому что именно так поступила бы женщина с Земли. — Пауза, еще глоток. — Я думаю, что на самом деле это и была моя мечта. Выбрав другой путь, я оказала бы себе дурную услугу.

— То есть это был такой жест с вашей стороны?

Таскесс чуть побледнела и отвернулась:  
— Нет, сэр! Мой мир и моя культура здесь, на Земле, но в то же время Земля для меня достаточно чужая, чтобы оставаться интересной. Важны именно мои чувства. Это самое важное. Я должна посвятить этим чувствам всю жизнь, у меня просто нет выбора.

Она открыла рот, чтобы произнести завершающую фразу, но Джим уже и сам догадался, что она скажет, и опередил Таскесс:  
— Просто это логично.

День был долгий, и под вечер Джим собрал коллекцию букетов, которую совершенно точно не мог передать в ближайшую больницу через Таскесс. Это доказывало, что между официальным адъютантом и добровольцем все же есть разница.

Он отпер кабинет после обеда и многословных уверений Таскесс в том, что ей уже лучше. Время между второй и последней лекцией Джим провел, пытаясь выяснить, что не так с компьютером для тактической симуляции, отчего устал сильнее обычного. При обычных обстоятельствах он бы загнал свою протеже в угол кабинета и заставил бы часами обсуждать детство, политику, разжигающие ненависть речи на церемонии вручения дипломов, а также то, насколько глупо выглядит парадная форма.

Но сегодня был его день рождения, и так как он решил выбрать такой ресторан, который не дал бы Споку ни малейших поводов для жалоб, то теперь испытывал предвкушение такое жгучее, какого не было с тех пор… Ну, с того момента, когда Спок в первый раз стеснительно огласил свое намерение приобрести «надлежащий» (и, конечно же, секретный) подарок (тогда это оказался томик вулканской поэзии в переводе. Спок очень любил стихи).

Джим не слишком строго соблюдал расписания. Его мать считала, что из-за суеверия. Джим утверждал, что расписания недостойны его внимания, а Маккой считал, что правила мешают Кирку проявлять творческое начало и переделывать вселенную по собственному усмотрению. Маккой не уставал это повторять. Особое удовольствие это высказывание стало ему доставлять после того, как доктор понял, что Спок не может оставить это «нелогичное преувеличение» без ответа.

Таскесс всегда была рада слишком длинным лекциям (если, конечно, у ее расы не случалось чего-нибудь вроде пон-фарра). Другие студенты так и не успели развить у себя эту удивительную способность к радости до самого выпуска. На последней лекции Кирка студенты, к тому моменту, когда адмирал их наконец отпустил, уже вздыхали и ерзали.

«Ах, этот юношеский пыл!»— ностальгически подумал Кирк, наблюдая за их исходом. Совсем не то же самое, что и прозаическая запальчивость зрелых лет!

И раз уж о ней зашла речь — на часах уже давно было семнадцать, так что адмирал подошел к дверям, на ходу скинув китель, и позвонил в кабинет Спока по интеркому. Интерком запищал и зазвенел на всю опустевшую аудиторию, а затем компьютерный голос объявил:  
— Капитана Спока нет на месте.

Вот черт.

— Кадет Таскесс! — позвал Джим, устремившись в свой кабинет с такой энергией, о которой не мог бы и мечтать еще полчаса назад, пребывая в лекционной летаргии. Дверь послушно открылась, и Спок, устроившийся за его безукоризненно чистым столом с чашкой чая, посмотрел на Кирка, подняв бровь.

— Адмирал.

Таскесс, свернувшаяся в кресле калачиком и все еще бледная из-за повышенной влажности, всем телом продолжила инстинктивный жест извинения, начавшийся с антенн:  
— Адмирал, могу я предложить вам чашку чая?

— Сидите, кадет! Я еще не дряхлый старик, мне сорок пять. Спок! — и он опять улыбался, а брови сами ползли вверх. Однажды, в приступе суровой откровенности, Сулу признался, что эта улыбка капитана его особенно пугала. Но Джим не мог перестать. — Какой приятный… сюрприз!

Спок кивнул.

— Я закончил работу примерно в тринадцать, адмирал, — последовало его объяснение. — И надеялся застать вас перед последней лекцией, но, к сожалению, вы опаздывали. — У его локтя стояла чашка вулканского чая, а стол, казалось, не только протерли от пыли, но еще и отполировали. Кажется, Спок вольничал в его кабинете.

Или же Спок вообще был картиной. Глянцевой фотографией для продажи в студенческой столовой. «Гений за работой». «Легендарный капитан Спок». Знаки отличия начищены, мундир безукоризненно чист, воротник поднят и достает до волевого подбородка и широкого аристократичного рта. Спрос был бы невероятный, а у Олинен, наверное, нашлось бы несколько лишних копий. Да и если уж на то пошло, он и Таскесс подозревал в принадлежности к фан-клубу!

Кадет еле заметно светилась и никак не могла решить, кого одарить самой яркой из своих вежливых и смущенных улыбок.

— Ну, тогда спасибо, что развлек мою помощницу, — сказал Кирк Споку. — А то ей пришлось провести весь день взаперти. За компанию и страдать веселей, правда, Таскесс?

И его вулканец, и его «талантливая внучка» наперебой бросились уверять, что вообще не страдали. Только Спок умел бросаться наперебой с таким достоинством.

— Вы готовы, капитан Спок?

— Адмирал, — ответил вулканец, слегка удивленный тем, что ему приходится объяснять элементарные вещи. — Я в вашем распоряжении.

Джим улыбнулся и засунул руки в карманы. Руки чесались, так что он и сам не был уверен, что выкинет.

— В моем? — пробормотал он и улыбнулся через плечо, поворачивая к дверям.

— Кадет, вы вольны оставаться или не оставаться здесь ровно столько, сколько пожелаете. И не считайте, что обязаны убирать что-то еще, если, конечно, это не доставит вам эстетического удовольствия.

— Да, сэр.

— Спок?

Тот уже маячил за плечом. Они вышли.

Послеполуденный солнечный свет с трудом прорывался сквозь тяжелые тучи, так что их прогулка проходила сквозь мир, отмытый до белесо-серого и сиреневого, украшенный сиянием ровного белого света, что отражался от серых луж и бил сквозь темную зелень прямо в глаза.

Они шли, сцепив за спинами две пары рук, и какое-то время Спок молча следовал сзади. Затем он спросил:  
— Вы выбрали место?

В тоне был намек на сдерживаемое любопытство. Джим свернул за угол.

— Спок, у вас дергаются антенны! Сами все увидите!

— Гм, — ответил Спок, очевидно, не уверенный, нужно ли ознакомить Джима с вулканской анатомией, согласно которой антенны не предусматривались.

Окончательно и бесповоротно ресторан Джим выбрал в последний момент — точнее, сегодняшним утром, сидя в запертом и кондиционируемом кабинете вместе с кадетом Таскесс.

— Итак, кадет, — сказал он ей, изучая полученную карту (к явному удовольствию Таскесс), — объясните-ка мне, в чем разница между силиссианской и телларитской кухней? По описанию почти одно и то же!  
Она послушно распрямилась и объяснила, что у силиссианцев и телларитов некоторые особенности метаболизма совпадают, а еще на их планетах флора похожа, так что сходство было неизбежным.

— Вы сразу вспомнили о «Голубом кабинете» и «Тевимском рассвете», сэр, правда? Я их очень люблю!

И не удивительно — ведь это именно ее энтузиазм заставил Джима заинтересоваться.

— Нет, я о них не знал, кадет, — сказал он, улыбаясь уголками рта, а Таскесс вспыхнула, опустила глаза и попыталась извиниться за то, что слишком много говорит.

— Больше ни слова! — прервал ее Джим. — Не надо извиняться! Вы же понимаете, что для того, чтобы принять решение, очень важно выслушать специалистов. Потому-то я вас и спросил.

Между приливами нежного кобальтового румянца Таскесс прочистила горло и сказала:  
— Ой. Хорошо, адмирал, сэр. Гравитация на Телларе в 1,8 раза выше, чем на Земле, а на Силиссе разнообразная флора и фауна и тонко настроенная экосистема. — Антенны не могли не задрожать посреди этого сухого анализа. — Теллариты выше, чем силиссианцы, и традиционно едят большими порциями, но зато сменяют меньше блюд. Каждый прием пищи объединен общим вкусом. Силиссианцы подают на стол множество разнообразных блюд очень маленькими порциями. И хотя почти у всех силиссианских блюд есть телларитские аналоги, вряд ли вы сможете заказать в силиссианском и телларитском ресторане два одинаковых обеда.

Разнообразие, с человеческой или споковой точки зрения (Джим не мог ручаться за всех вулканцев), придает жизни вкус. Конечно же, Спок бы постарался получить удовольствие от любого варианта и гордился бы этим.

— Продолжайте, кадет!

— Так вот, сэр, интерьер «Тевимского рассвета» выполнен в стиле Имперского дворца в столице Теллара, Тевиме. Это чудесное окно в культуру Теллара! «Голубой кабинет» открыли пять лет назад по случаю вступления Силиссы в Федерацию. Этот ресторан поновее и больше похож на земные. По вечерам там всегда много народа.

Теллар был одной из первых планет, вступивших в Федерацию. На земле было большое посольство, торговля велась активно. Чаще всего тевимцы голосовали по вопросам, так или иначе касавшимся торговли. На планете все еще была монархия, а еще сложная и негибкая классовая система. Теллариты из касты торговцев, которых средний землянин мог встретить на станциях или планетах вдали от Теллара, казалось, принадлежали к культуре, на тысячелетия отошедшей от ритуальных танцев, сложных официальных правил использования духов и многообразия стихотворных форм высших классов, редко покидавших родную планету. Но в сердце каждого телларитского купца таилось понимание и благоговение перед возведенными в ритуал и доведенными до стилистического совершенства поисками искусства и удовольствий, которым отдавалась знать на их родной планете.

До сегодняшнего утра Джим склонялся к тому, чтобы выбрать силиссианский ресторан, в котором Спок наверняка будет чувствовать себя комфортнее, хотя там ему и будет не так интересно, учитывая земную атмосферу. Теллариты были велеречивы, разговорчивы, открыты и поражающе иррацональны: они были склонны к стремительной смене настроений, внезапной грубости, затаенным на десятилетия обидам и эпичным любовным приключениям, полным шокирующих подробностей.  
Говоря с Таскесс, Кирк думал о том, что Спок, который иногда воспринимал нелогичность окружающих как личное оскорбление (вероятно, задевающее его чувство прекрасного), в телларитском ресторане скорее озадачится, чем расслабится. (Внутренним взглядом он прямо видел, как Спок говорит, что еда очень приличная, но что все последовательно продемонстрированные аспекты культуры телларитов «полностью иррациональны».)

Но спустя пару дней, — сегодняшним утром, — Кирк задумчиво глядел из окна на хлябкую топь, когда-то бывшую лужайкой, и видел, как дождь набрасывается на землю прямыми тяжелыми струями, будто неуклюже пытаясь ее поцеловать, и как солнце светит сквозь капли, разбрасывая пригоршни золотой пыли. 

— Тучи скоро рассеются, — сказал он своей протеже, не отрывая взгляда от окна. — К полудню.

А она невпопад ответила:  
— У «Тевимского восхода» есть балкон.

А затем накатили воспоминания о том визите во дворец, давным-давно, и о запретных чертогах императрицы и ее свиты. Традиционное искусство Телларита предписывало богатство и изощренность украшений, которые, несмотря на горячесть и иррациональность расы, выполнялись аккуратно и тщательно. Стихи были везде, на стенах и мебели, окружали картины, следовали за решетками на полу.

Джим напрягся и спросил:  
— А на балконе много мест?

Таскесс покачала головой.

— Нет, адмирал. Меня туда ни разу не пускали. Насколько я понимаю, там нужно специально зарезервировать столик. К тому же, я никогда не видела, чтобы там сидел кто-нибудь, кроме телларита.

Ага!

Во дворце для всего был свой ритуал. Для каждой речи, для записок самоубийц, для развода, для объявления о плотских желаниях, — все было ритуализировано и проходило под надлежащими занавесями, у соответствующей картины, рядом с правильным камином, на предписанном балконе или под нужную музыку.

Балкон на восходе, белые занавеси из газа, надлежащие напитки — на Телларе все это само по себе уже было заявлением.

Джим щелкнул пальцами и передвинулся ближе к консоли.

— Адмирал?

— Минуточку, Таскесс. Я бронирую столик.

Он оказал бы плохую услугу самому себе, Споку и вынашиваемым словам, если бы согласился на ужин в стерильной и современной земной атмосфере. Все, что стояло между ними, вело их к распитию цветочного бренди из бокалов синего стекла на балконе в закат (так думал Джим про себя).

И тут вставал вопрос, поймет ли Спок значение ритуала. Конечно, исключительно из любопытства. В любом случае Джим скоро все сам увидит.

Когда они прибыли, закат еще не начался, хотя Джим и пытался прогуливаться, а не бежать (у него просто всегда это плохо получалось). Наличие Спока под рукой неизменно делало Джима более эффективным, нравилось это ему или нет. «Тевимский рассвет» располагался недалеко от залива, на последнем этаже небоскреба в стиле нео-ар-деко конца двадцать первого века. Его было видно даже из Академии, с последнего этажа.

Они шли, окутанные так называемым уютным молчанием — и это выражение, как частенько приходило в голову Джиму, Спок назвал бы совершенно не отражающим действительности. Молчаливое присутствие вулканского друга было не просто уютным — оно было как бальзам на душу, живое и восхитительное, словно разговор вслух.

И это было логично, потому что люди — социальные животные, стремящиеся не просто к совместному досугу, а к полному доверию, к тому, чтобы стать половинками исправно работающего механизма.

— К сожалению, мистер Спок, — однажды сказал Джим с теплой улыбкой тогда, когда дружба между ними еще только зарождалась, — большинство людей недостойны полного доверия.

— Верно, капитан. Однако люди все равно стремятся доверять друг другу, вопреки логике.

Джим рассмеялся и задумался.

— Не так уж и вопреки, мистер Спок. Люди инстинктивно знают, что работа в команде не только более эффективна, но и полезна для их интеллектуального и физического состояния. Тебя может десять раз ранить тот, кто не заслуживает доверия, прежде чем ты встретишь того, кому можно доверять. Но общий вред статистически не превышает ту пользу, которую человек извлекает, встретив того, кто достоин доверия и кто может прикрыть спину.

— Понимаю, капитан, — торжественно ответил тогдашний Спок. — Насколько я понял, вы говорите о том, что для людей, — пауза, чтобы подобрать точное выражение, — «риск того стоит».

У Спока годы ушли на то, чтобы не оставлять эти паузы для кавычек. Сейчас, если он и делал заминку, то ради собственного развлечения, как подозревал Джим.

— Позволь спросить, Джим, — подал голос Спок теперешний, — что тебя насмешило?

Джим поднял лицо к бледно-лиловому сиянию неба. Силуэт небоскреба «Гейтс» нависал над улицей с перекрестка впереди, и Джиму казалось, что он может рассмотреть балкон высоко над головой. Основание небоскреба скрывалось в тени, а здания, частоколом выстроившиеся сзади, еще только начали окрашиваться синими сумерками. Джим повернул голову и встретил хладнокровный и пронзительный взгляд темных глаз своего попутчика. Мурашки предвкушения забегали по позвоночнику и основанию шеи.

— Я наслаждаюсь прогулкой, Спок, — просто ответил он. — Сегодня мой день рождения.

Двери открылись и пропустили их внутрь. Спок отвлекся.

— Телларитский ресторан, адмирал? Вы меня удивляете.

Они вошли в лифт; Джим прислонился к стенке, сцепив руки на поручне сзади, и начал изучать задумчивый лик вулканца при свете неоновых ламп.

— Уровень «Т», — тихо произнес он.

Лифт почти незаметно дернулся, начав движение.

— Знаешь, Спок, иногда я сам себя удивляю, но вот тебя, думал, мне уже не удивить.

Дальний уголок рта Спока дернулся, а губы приоткрылись и снова плотно сжались.

— У тебя определенные способности к непредсказуемому поведению, Джим.

Джим следил за ртом вулканца.

Странно, что способностей к глупости у Джима не было. Он регулярно ошибался, конечно же, и сожалел о многом — не меньшем, а большем, чем иные командиры. Но никогда он не был в ситуации, которую не мог бы изменить по своему усмотрению, никогда не попадал в переделки, из которых не мог выбраться, никогда не встречал врага, которого не мог бы очаровать или победить. Он ничего не упускал из вида. Но как он мог упускать из вида такое и так долго, в то же время подспудно зная обо всем?

Спок шагнул вперед, привлекая внимание официанта. Джим назвал свое имя. Длинный позвоночник Спока слегка согнулся, как ветка на ветру, и вулканец зашагал в ногу рядом, ничего не говоря, пока официант не провел их в комнату ожидания.

— Прошу вас подождать пять минут, — сказал официант, и спокойный взгляд Спока устремился Джиму в лицо.

Думать об этом было непривычно и неловко — не так, как находиться рядом со Споком, даже в первый день их знакомства. Вместе они действовали просто, эффективно, по существу, логично и невероятно легко. Так было всегда. Возможно, именно эта простота сотрудничества и ввела его в заблуждение. И сейчас нужно было приложить усилие, чтобы не воспринимать ее как нечто само собой разумеющееся, — как боевую привычку, или инстинкт, или интуицию, — что Джим делал нечасто.  
Бровь поднялась только после того, как официант вышел.

— Теллариты обожают ритуалы, — объяснил Джим, усаживаясь. — А закат для них особенно важен.

— Верно, Джим, — сказал Спок, очевидно, смирившись. — Мне известно о многих аспектах телларитской культуры — мой отец многие годы был дипломатом, и я сам дополнительно изучал их культуру. Насколько мне известно, движения планет и иных небесных тел, таких как звезды, включая солнце Теллара, играют важную роль в религии телларитов и, как считается, особым образом влияют на людей и события. Считается, что все важные приемы пищи, в особенности в дни религиозного поста или сезонного солнцестояния, должны проходить на закате. Однако я не знал о вашем интересе к телларитским обычаям.

— Еще до того, как я перевелся на «Энтерпрайз», мне довелось побывать на Телларите. Но этот ресторан выбрала кадет Таскесс. Я-то особенно не интересовался, но… — он обворожительно улыбнулся, — надеюсь, еда здесь понравится нам обоим.

На самом деле, он питал хорошо скрытую неприязнь к грубым, конфликтным и расистски настроенным телларитам (то есть, к большей части телларитских торговцев и официальных лиц). Спок прекрасно его знал и с легкостью бы это заметил.

Вулканец позволил себе легкую улыбку согласия:  
— Кадет Таскесс — выдающаяся юная женщина.

Джим рассмеялся.

— Я коллекционирую протеже так же, как другие собирают антиквариат. Не то чтобы я сожалел об этом. Она чудесная.

— Это так, Джим.

— Нет ничего лучше людей, в присутствии которых ты чувствуешь себя старым, но из-за этого не расстраиваешься.

— Размышляя логически, адмирал, — заметил Спок, — то, насколько старым вы себя ощущаете, совершенно не важно. Вы в любом случае не прожили и половины средней человеческой жизни.

Джим рассмеялся.

— К счастью, если я почувствую себя старым, то всегда смогу найти кого-нибудь, кто заставит меня чувствовать себя иррациональным и даже глупым юнцом.

Спок мягко ответил:  
— Если это чувство позволит вам избавиться от беспокойства и повысит эффективность, то это и правда «к счастью».

Официант спас Джима от необходимости отвечать, объявив, что их столик, традиционный круг бледного дерева, инкрустированного черными телларитскими письменами, готов.

— Любопытно, — пробормотал Спок себе под нос и занялся изучением надписей.

— Фруктовый сок подходит? — спросил Джим официанта. — Я хотел бы все сделать согласно традициям.

Небольшой поклон.

— Я бы рекомендовал воду, сэр.

— Тогда воду. Спасибо. Оставляю все в ваших руках, — Джим вежливо улыбнулся, и официант, чьи мясистые руки покрывала толстая морщинистая шкура, достал два непрозрачных черных бокала и скрылся с глаз.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, — сказал Спок, ведя пальцем по линии из угловатых знаков, когда официант исчез, — это самая необычная форма языка, использовавшаяся за три века до открытия телларитами космических полетов.

Джим осторожно глотнул воды, а затем хлебнул с большим энтузиазмом, обнаружив, что та сладковата на вкус и отдает мятой.

— Это должна быть поэзия, Спок. Традиционная. Я видел такие столики в женских покоях дворца императрицы.

Спок удивленно поднял взгляд.

— Тебе выдалась возможность побывать в императорском дворце? Поразительно. Женские покои? Тогда многое становится ясным. Кажется, это любовное стихотворение.

Джим поспешно уткнулся в бокал и случайно допил всю воду одним глотком.

— Да, мне его как-то читали, — ответил он. — Только название не припомню. Это стихотворение… — но если он хотел придерживаться телларитских традиций, то начал опережать события. Кажется, официант приближался с подносом? Темно-синий цвет впитался в небо, как вода в промокашку, и залив начал розоветь. Цветные лучи раскрасили светлое и темное дерево стола, будто укрыв цветной шелковой скатертью.  
— …традиционное, — медленно закончил он.

Черная бровь взлетела вверх, к линии волос:  
— Традиционное стихотворение для столов? — спросил Спок с понятным замешательством.

Джим поймал себя на том, что рассеянно гладит край столешницы. Дерево было не то чтобы покрыто лаком или как-то еще обработано, а скорее так стерто, что блестело естественным образом. Он снова улыбнулся Споку:  
— Не совсем.

И откинулся, ожидая официанта.

Спок поступил так же, но его взгляд стал сосредоточенным. Вулканец пристально его изучал. Джим с усилием расслабился, сложив руки на коленях, и встретил взгляд.

Спок был заинтересован, сосредоточен и обдумывал происходящее со всей силой своих вулканских мозгов, а также, как подозревал Джим, человеческой интуиции. Между бровей у него от напряжения пролегла морщинка, но рот был почти расслаблен, и вулканец лишь слегка поджал губы.

Теперь к ним подошли два официанта, по одному с каждой стороны стола. Джим не успел ничего прочитать о ритуале, так как принял решение только сегодня утром, и был занят спонтанными поисками информации о силиссианской физиологии (и затем о вулканской тоже), своими лекциями и сломанным компьютером.

Первый официант склонился над плечом Джима, а второй встал сбоку от Спока. У каждого было по подносу с чем-то бледно-зеленым и слегка дымящимся, по консистенции похожим на вареную крупу, холодными пирожками, завернутыми в несколько слоев полупрозрачных черных листьев, стеблями растений в панировке и густым горячим супом в черных чашках. Тарелки были квадратными, почти без полей, и расставлены были как произведение искусства.

А вот и синие бокалы. Они оказались чуть больше, чем Джим помнил, с широкими чашами в форме луковиц, которые сужались и расходились к концу, на тонкой прямой ножке. Первый официант разливал бренди по бокалам, пока те не наполнились наполовину, а второй ритмично читал что-то низким рычащим голосом.

Раньше Джим никогда не видел, чтобы Спок сидел так неподвижно. Кирку показалось, что Спок замер без движения на бесконечные десять или двадцать секунд после ухода официантов, но затем Джим обнаружил, что его пригвоздили взглядом, как насекомое, и не смог больше отвести своих глаз от глаз Спока, и момент болезненно растянулся, как кожа на барабане, пока Спок не пошевелился, и тогда напряжение разбилось, будто стеклянный шар, упавший на мозаичный пол балкона.

— Поразительно, — сказал Спок. — Полагаю, пока пить не положено?

— Пить можно, но воду, — пояснил Кирк, снова расслабившись. Если бы Спок сердился, он бы заметил.

Спок кивнул и сделал глоток.

Пирожки в черных листьях оказались солеными и очень пряными, суп был густым, горячим, жирным и невероятно сладким. Джим с сомнением рассматривал гладкие сферы бледно-зеленого цвета с гарниром из одного белого цветка. Они источали слабый и тонкий аромат.

Задумчиво морщась, Спок держал двумя пальцами овощную палочку. Та казалась почти прозрачной и окруженной собственным мини-закатом, из-за которого ее центр светился оранжевым, пока Спок не откусил.

— Думаю, овощи предназначены для того, чтобы закусывать остальные блюда.

Джим последовал его примеру и нашел блюдо водянистым, легким и хрустящим. Он съел три палочки, почти не заметив и не почувствовав вкуса, и затем заставил себя притормозить, чтобы насладиться последней.

— Интересное сочетание, Джим, — лицо вулканца терялось в тени и было тускло освещено последними лучами солнца. Старомодная лампа в центре стола вдруг зажглась одновременно со светильниками на других столиках на балконе.

— Спок?

— Да?

— Какие условия для счастливого брака ты считаешь необходимыми?  
Вулканец медленно откусил от бледно-зеленой сферы.

— Невероятно интересный вопрос, адмирал. — Джим поднял бровь, но решил не заострять внимания на «адмирале». — Необходимо взаимное восхищение.

Джим кивнул.

— Взаимная привязанность.

Джим наклонился вперед и уперся локтями в край стола. В одной руке он покачивал кубок, рассеянно устраивая внутри водоворот, так что бренди играл на свету и отражал его прямо в глаза.

— Но это эмоция, Спок. А как же вулканские браки?

— Джим, — ответил Спок торжественно, — ты же знаешь, что вулканцы не полностью лишены эмоций.

Джим с трудом сдержал смех.

— Испытывать эмоции и нуждаться в привязанности партнера — разные вещи. Ты утверждаешь, что удачный брак между вулканцами, основанный только на терпимости, принятии и логической совместимости, невозможен?

— Учитывая, что привязанность — это неизбежный результат сложения данных логических элементов у всех рас, о которых я знаю, различия несущественны.

Джим улыбнулся в тарелку, все еще не веря в свою способность улыбаться Споку и дышать одновременно. Он снова поднес вилку ко рту и рассеянно заметил, что пульс у него не то чтобы сильно участился.

— Продолжай!

Спок заколебался.

— Полное, абсолютное доверие. В некоторых ситуациях малейшие сомнения могут привести к плачевному финалу, а малейшее недоверие может вызвать сомнения.

Джим кивнул:  
— Полное и абсолютное доверие.

— Именно. — Пауза. — Преданность. — Еще пауза. — На Вулкане браки не расторгаются из-за наших биологических особенностей, но для других рас это правило не обязательно. У людей союз может быть разорван по взаимному согласию.

— Но можем ли мы утверждать, что они расторгаются без ущерба? — спросил Джим.

— Девяносто одна целая и три пятых процента разумных рас считают идеалом постоянный союз, это так. В особенности вулканцы, которым нужна постоянная телепатическая связь с другим существом. Ее разрыв грозит болезнями, безумием или смертью. А вот люди, давно уже достигшие физической зрелости, зачастую испытывают такие глубокие изменения личности, что существующие союзы становятся нефункциональными, так что разрыв отношений приносит меньше вреда, чем их сохранение.

— Они охладевают друг к другу, — развил мысль Джим. — Но в паре телепатов, образовавших ментальную связь, любые изменения обязательно затрагивают и супруга.

Спок согласился:  
— Вулканская биология защищает вулканцев от непредвиденных изменений личности, приводящих к несовместимости, хотя и не может полностью помешать вулканцам меняться. Вред при разрыве ментальной связи чувствуют обе стороны. Сама связь — это постоянный взаимообмен, который не дает супругам меняться независимо друг от друга. «Охладеть друг к другу» попросту невозможно.

— То есть вулканцы на самом деле вовсе не исключение из правила?

— Не исключение, — согласился Спок. — Эволюция нашего вида происходила таким образом, что этот вопрос никогда попросту не вставал. Я бы сказал, что преданность на всю жизнь — это не обязательное условие для удачного брака в большинстве случаев, однако преданность на всю жизнь между двумя личностями обязательна, если считать, что любое глубокое изменение порождает новую личность.

Джим кивнул:  
— А еще?

— Равенство точно необходимо.

— Ты говоришь о равенстве положения, чтобы избежать принуждения одного другим? — поддел его Джим.

Задетый Спок не мог не ответить:  
— Равенство в рамках отношений. Каждый супруг должен в равной мере и давать, и брать, хотя, конечно, они могут предлагать разные вещи.

— Компенсация слабостей друг друга и все такое.

Спок склонил голову. Его ресницы опустились, роняя тень на глаза. Затем вулканец поднес ко рту вилку и сомкнул вокруг нее губы, как вокруг него смыкали лепестки густеющие сумерки. Вот! Джим так и знал, что когда-нибудь дыхание у него все же перехватит.

— А сексуальное влечение?

— Оно не обязательно, Джим. Брак между существами с физическими повреждениями или физической несовместимостью может быть вполне успешным, моногамность не является обязательным условием. Только тридцать целых и восемьдесят пять сотых процента успешных вулканских браков и семьдесят шесть целых и девять сотых человеческих подразумевают моногамию. Вместо этого важно прийти к взаимному согласию с супругом о возможности поиска удовлетворения на стороне: эмоционального, интеллектуального, сексуального, любого иного необходимого, чтобы ни один из супругов не чувствовал необходимости искать себе новую пару.

Джим обнаружил, что смотрит Споку прямо в глаза, и почувствовал, что его лицо расплывается в… в чем-то — улыбке радости, гримасе задумчивости. Он опустил взгляд и начал играть бокалом.

— То есть основа брака — это взаимное восхищение, привязанность, полное доверие, постоянство, равноценный вклад в отношения, удовлетворение партнером потребностей до такой степени, что все остальные просто исключаются или становятся не нужны, — мягко перечислил он. Не нужны. Вот именно.

— Джим.

Он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Спок склонился, нависнув над столом, и пытается поймать его взгляд. Их взгляды встретились и застыли. Спок прочистил горло, не отворачиваясь.

— Согласен.

И внезапно Джим удивился тому, что его воображение умудрилось создать между ними невидимое препятствие. Нечего было бояться правды. Ночь мягко окружила их, а закат выцвел до рубиновой лужицы в центре стола, и Джим улыбнулся, а Спок почти улыбнулся в ответ. Джим засмеялся:  
— Спок, — сказал он доверительно и сделал паузу, чтобы распробовать слова на языке, — Спок, я понял — мы женаты!

Вулканец посмотрел на стол, а затем снова поднял глаза, успев до того, как Джим отвел взгляд:  
— Джим, это заявление можно считать верным уже двенадцать лет, два месяца и шесть стандартных дней.

Джим удивился, что Спок сосчитал так точно — вернее, что сказал об этом без паузы на расчеты. Почему это удивило его, он и сам не понимал, — очевидно, что удивляться тут было нечему. Но Джим обнаружил, что смеется почти до слез.

Спок улыбнулся.

— Черт тебя побери! — Джим поднял бокал, чтобы сделать глоток, а затем протянул его через стол и поднес к губам Спока. — Ты знал и ничего мне не сказал!

Спок осушил предложенный напиток. Никто из них не пролил и капли. Затем Спок глотнул из собственного бокала, плавно поднялся на ноги и обошел столик, так что Джим ощутил жар, исходящий от его тела, почуял, почти почувствовал Спока на вкус.

Джим оглянулся через плечо и обнаружил вулканца стоящим там же, где и много раз до этого в течении многих лет. Ему внезапно почудилось, явно, до мурашек, что их связывают нити света, энергии, тянущиеся от челюстей, плеч, запястий, бедер.

Спок поднес свой бокал к губам Джима, и тот закрыл глаза и осушил, не взяв в руки, одновременно вставая, в то время как рука Спока почти касалась его локтя, временами задевая форменный рукав. Он и сам почти не понимал, что делает, но все происходило слишком быстро, чтобы волноваться.

Телларитский бренди собирался в центре языка каплей красного заката, и вкус не исчезал до конца, даже когда напиток был выпит, оставив за собой легкую шипучую дорожку, ведущую в горло. Жечь начинало после. Бокал звякнул об стол, а они начали процесс соединения каждой части их тела, начиная от все еще не высохших губ. Спок на вкус был как бренди, а еще как… как…

Жечь начинало после поцелуя. Их рты открылись, чуть неровно, снимая напряжение. Вышло мокрее и мягче, чем он ожидал, но губы у Спока были твердые, и узкие, и чувственные. Так он и знал, что наизусть помнит их форму! Их носы столкнулись, а ладонь Спока поползла по спине Джима. Щеки соприкоснулись, груди прижались друг к другу, плечи почти сравнялись, хотя Джиму и пришлось задрать голову. Спок открыл рот и склонил голову, ища его губы, а затем очень действенно прижал к себе Джима, скорее всего использовав для этого меньше трети сверхсилы своих рук.

Во время поцелуя всегда возникает любопытное чувство медленного и очень плавного сближения. И, конечно же, парадоксального разочарования, оттого что это ни к чему не ведет. Но когда Спок отстранился и серьезно взглянул на него, вцепившись в очень мятые рукава у локтей, между ними ничего не изменилось, но изменилось все. Джим повернулся, держа ладонь у локтя Спока, и обнаружил, что их ждет официант. Джим наградил его ослепительной улыбкой и оплаченным счетом.

Затем они шли по темнеющим улицам, а их рукава время от времени дружески соприкасались. Джим расслабился и позволил себе насладиться ночью и легким запахом Спока, идущего рядом.

— Вероятно, — сухо заметил вулканец, когда Джим остановился на вершине холма, чтобы оглянуться на пройденный путь, — употребив слово «удовлетворение», я слишком поспешил.

— Но ведь нетерпение нелогично?

— Да. Но я сомневаюсь, Джим, что когда-нибудь буду удовлетворен до такой степени, что не захочу — прошу простить мне это выражение — большего.

— Конечно, не будешь!

Он остановил Спока и повернулся, чтобы наградить прохладные ждущие губы еще одним поцелуем, коротким и тайным (хотя, может, не таким коротким, как он собирался вначале, потому что его пальцы с силой вцепились в рукава Спока, а Спок ласкал его затылок обеими руками). Джим не стал терять времени на размышления о парадоксе.


End file.
